An Old Romance Story
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Usui's a player. Misaki is the only person he cares about. She doesn't trust him. It's up to Usui to win her trust. A random romance story with a evil twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's just another romance story…Maid-sama version! I'm sorry if it was OOC or wrong, because I recently found this and I saw Usui (right spelling?) and just thought 'OH!' No prologue cause I suck at prologues. Enjoy.  
>-<strong>

'Usui-san!' shouted a girl. Usui Takumi grinned and turned around. 'Yes?' he said, slowly and dragged out. 'Is there something you need?' 'I thought you loved me!' she sobbed. Usui smirked at her, placing his hand under his chin. 'Oh, did I? I'm very sorry if you got the wrong idea.' he said. The girl ran away from him, sobbing. _'One of the perks being a player,'_ he thought as he wondered about who to target next. 'Usui-san!' shouted somebody. Usui sat up. 'Ah, Prez!' he said, grinning. 'What is wrong with you?' asked Ayuzawa Misaki with her hands on her hips. 'Aw, what'd I do this time?' he complained. 'Again? You played another girl.' growled Misaki. 'I know.' Usui smiled. **(A/N: Once again, if it is too OOC, please review and tell me.) **'Well, don't you feel even the slightest feeling of regret?' shouted Misaki. 'No.' replied Usui. 'What?' she gasped. Usui's phone started beeping. He flipped it open. After a few minutes, he started laughing. 'What is it?' shouted Misaki. He flipped the phone closed again. 'You don't wanna know, Prez.' Usui said, rubbing his phone against his shirt. 'Tell me, Usui!' shouted Misaki. 'Goodbye.' he smiled, and left.

Misaki walked down the halls of Seika High. As she passed Usui, she glared at him. He grinned at her and she walked on. 'Hey, Prez!' he shouted at her. She turned around. Usui flung a box at her. 'Here, something from the boys.' he said calmly. Misaki opened the box. 'A pen.' Misaki said. 'Here.' Usui said, handing her a notebook. All the other girls in the hallway seethed with rage. Misaki started writing. The ink was very interesting. At every letter she wrote, it changed colours. Well, actually, alternated. Orange and green. 'Are you trying to tell me something, Usui?' asked Misaki, glaring at him. 'Maybe.' Usui smiled, and he left again. _'Okay, that's just pure teasing.'_ thought Misaki, stuffing the pen into her pocket.

Usui walked up to the boys. 'Okay, I did it. You owe me.' he said. The boys smiled at him and the oldest one handed him a picture. Usui folded it in half and left without looking at the picture. He knew what it was before even seeing it. The boys had thought about whom Usui liked and drew a picture of her. If he gave her the pen, they would give him the picture and not say a word. When he was outside, he opened up the picture. Whom they had decided on shocked him slightly because it was right.

It was Misaki.  
><strong>-<br>A/N: Epic Laugh! XD Sorry it was so short. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SQUEAL!  
>IDNOM-SETIRWTBCNBOLP. (I Do Not Own Maid-Sama Even Though I Really Want To But Can Not Because Of Legal Purposes)<strong>

_Last time on An Old Romance Story…  
>Usui walked up to the boys. 'Okay, I did it. You owe me.' he said. The boys smiled at him and the oldest one handed him a picture. Usui folded it in half and left without looking at the picture. He knew what it was before even seeing it. The boys had thought about whom Usui liked and drew a picture of her. If he gave her the pen, they would give him the picture and not say a word. When he was outside, he opened up the picture. Whom they had decided on shocked him slightly because it was right. <em>

_It was Misaki.  
><em>-  
>Usui dropped the picture on the floor. Then he picked it up again, stuffed it into his pocket and left again. 'How did they know?' he muttered to himself. Plonk. Slam.<br>'My books! Usui!' she said. He would know that voice from anywhere.  
>'Sorry, Ayuzawa Misaki-san.' said Usui, picking the books up for her. Misaki glared at him for a few seconds and took the books. 'Thank you, Usui.' she said gruffly, and left. He checked in his pocket and realized the photo wasn't there. He must've put it with the books. He groaned and followed her off to ask for the picture back.<p>

Misaki put her books in her bag. As she did, a slip of paper fell out. She picked it up. On it was a picture of her. On the back, it read-'Usui, you like Misaki.' said one of the boys. 'Is this day going to get any worse?' sighed Usui, and then looked at the paper in Misaki's hand. 'It just did.' she said, showing him the picture.  
>'Please explain this.' Usui stood there, hesitated, and left promptly.<p>

'So, when did this happen?' asked Misaki, cornering Usui.  
>'I'd rather not tell you, Prez.' said Usui, smiling. Huh. Of all moments he had to act cocky, he chose now. 'Come on, Usui, you have to tell me.' Misaki groaned.<br>'I don't want to explain this to you now, Prez. I'm busy in all sorts of ways.' said Usui, trying to get away from her. 'What, playing other girls?' Misaki growled. Usui smirked at her. 'I see, you only know me as the annoying player guy. I can be good.' Usui smiled. 'And then I become bad if you want me to.'  
>'Shut up, Usui!' Misaki shouted.<br>'Shut up? That is so mean, Misaki.' complained Usui, smiling.  
>'You sick perverted alien stalker.' said Misaki. Usui grinned at the nickname and wriggled out of the corner and left, dragging his hand across the walls and lockers.<br>-

'Hello.' Usui said, coming in to the warehouse.  
>'Hello, Usui. Brilliant to see you again.'<br>'What do you mean? You saw me yesterday.'  
>'Oh, I'm sorry. I feel as if it has been years.'<br>'I don't. I feel as if it had been a day.'  
>'How is our little Misaki-chan?'<br>'She's doing okay. She's still annoyed by me, which is good.'  
>'Do you still call her Prez?'<br>'What do you think?'  
>'What do I think? No, this is all about what Misaki thinks. Does she think it's still annoying?'<br>'Of course she does. It's naturally annoying.'  
>'Even I think it's annoying.'<br>'Shut up.'  
>'Quiet, Usui Takumi-san.'<br>'Now you're annoying me, Tora-san. I'm caring and doing stuff for you and yet you annoy me so much.'  
><strong>-<br>What an EPIC TWIST! Usui's working for Tora and that's probably why he's targeting Misaki.**


End file.
